


As I Surrender unto Sleep

by wewriteletters



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance, dani? comforting malcolm after a nightmare? ground breaking, me @ me:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewriteletters/pseuds/wewriteletters
Summary: Malcolm has a night terror while sleeping with Dani for the first time and she helps him through it.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	As I Surrender unto Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Super tiny fic while I keep working on Sins of the Father (yes I know it still exists). I've been in a very Brightwell mood lately and wanted to write something about them, but couldn't think of much. If any of you have ideas/requests, I'd love to hear them!

Dani opened her eyes, expecting to see the sun pouring through the semicircle window beside the bed. Instead, she was met with the same moonlight she had fallen asleep under just a few hours ago. Her first feeling was frustration at being woken up now, when she had to get up early for work the next day.

However, those feelings quickly dissipated when Dani realized what had woken her up. Malcolm was beside her, whimpering softly and tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. It wasn’t so bad that he was pulling on his restraints yet, but she knew how fast a night terror could escalate into Malcolm screaming and trying to jump out of bed. 

Or at least, that’s what Malcolm had told Dani. Repeatedly. All throughout the day. 

“I can sleep on the couch if you really want to spend the night.”

“It’s not fair for me to make you stay out of your own bed. The entire point of me spending the night is because I want to be with you.” She emphasized her point by cupping Malcolm’s face with her hands and leaning in for a quick kiss. “I'm sure you'll be fine tonight.”

But unfortunately, Dani’s prediction had been incorrect. Malcolm was beginning to struggle with his restraints, letting out increasingly loud whimpers. Doing her best to not get hit, Dani reached her own arm over and gently shook Malcolm’s shoulder. “Bright, it’s okay. It’s just a bad dream.” 

Malcolm continued to struggle against an invisible villain, getting so worked up he almost fell off the side of the bed. Dani sat up fully and went to wrap him in a hug, remembering what had worked when this happened the first day they met. Malcolm still fought against her embrace, but she did her best to soothe him as she held down his arms so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

All at once, Malcolm came back to himself, gasping for air, a scream caught in his throat. He was halfway off the edge of the bed, with Dani holding onto him tightly, trying to pull him back. He started to panic, unsure of what was happening.

“Hey, Bright, turn around, look at me.” Slowly, Malcolm complied and Dani could see his eyes were full of unshed tears. “You’re fine. It was just a bad dream.”

The second she was finished talking, Malcolm began to cry. “I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you? Oh my god I hurt you.” He quickly sat up himself, checking Dani over for bruises. “I can’t believe I-”

“Bright, it’s okay, I’m okay.” Dani brought him in for another hug. She could feel Malcolm burying his face in her hair as he continued to cry. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She felt him shake his head no. “Alright, that’s okay too. We can just cuddle?” 

“Okay…” Malcolm mumbled, his voice obstructed by Dani’s curls. He slowly pulled away, the tears gone but his eyes still red and raw. “I’m so sorry, I’m acting like a child-”

“Bright, if you make me say “it’s okay” again, I’m going to fight you.” She playfully pushed him back on the bed and Malcolm’s grimace slowly turned into a small smile. Dani followed him down, her head dropping like a meteor onto the soft pillows below. 

Slowly, Malcolm lifted his head and softly set it on Dani’s chest, the beat of her heart steadying his own racing one. He breathed along to the rhythm as the woman above him comfortingly stroked his hair. “I’m sorry Dani, I knew this-”

“I told you. Don’t apologize, Bright,” she replied firmly. “I knew this was a possibility.”

“I can go sleep on the couch-”

“Do not even try it. I want you all to myself.”

Malcolm laughed quietly and Dani kissed him on his forehead. “Maybe I’ll fall asleep better like this.” 

“You better. I need my beauty sleep too.” Dani tried to sound angry but it was impossible. She couldn’t stop smiling on her boyfriend, his head rising and falling with her breathing. “I love you, Bright.” 

“I love you too.” 

Dani leaned her head back on her pillow and listened till Malcolm’s breathing began to even out. Eventually, he began to snore softly and she knew he was out for the night. It was hard to see him fully in just the moonlight, but the glow made all his features seem so delicate. Slowly, she cupped Malcolm’s head in her chin and wrapped her arms around him, the two of them fitting together perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
